


Bizarre and Unique Holidays, Monthly

by PattRose



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 20:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese finds himself enjoying breakfast for a change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bizarre and Unique Holidays, Monthly

February-Person of Interest  
Bizarre and Unique Holidays Monthly  
By PattRose  
Multi-fandom Series

 

Fandom: Person of Interest  
Characters: John Reese and Sam Shaw  
Warnings: none  
Genre: Gen-Friendship  
Summary: Reese finds himself enjoying breakfast for a change.  
Word Count: 697  
Notes: **Holidays**  
International Boost Self-Esteem Month  
International Expect Success Month  
National Hot Breakfast Month  
National Time Management Month

 

Shaw met Reese at Annie’s Place for breakfast as planned. They both had a lot to do that day, but also knew they had to eat. 

Shaw smiled when Reese came walking through the door. “Guess what we are celebrating this month?”

Reese rolled his eyes and said, “Do tell.”

“It’s National Hot Breakfast Month. I know you don’t usually eat much for breakfast, but I ordered you pancake’s and we’re going to eat them and enjoy them. Got it?”

The waitress brought their breakfast out and sat it down in front of each of them. She smiled as she looked at John Reese, because everyone usually did. Women, more-so then men, Shaw guessed and Shaw was getting tired of being the second nicest looking of the two. 

“Why is it that I never get the last word in when it comes to you?” Reese asked. 

“Because, I’m usually right and you know it. Now eat breakfast and drink your coffee. We need coffee for the day we’re going to have.”

Reese smiled at her as he sipped the warm brew, wondering why he allowed her to boss him around. She and Harold both bossed him around. Reese was going to have to think about that.

As Shaw was eating, she said, “Guess what else is celebrated this month?”

“I’m sure you’re going to tell me.”

“International Boost Self-Esteem Month and not that any of us need this, but maybe Fusco might need a little work. What do you think, Reese?”

“I think he has enough self-esteem for two people. I don’t think we need to worry about him at all. What else is celebrated this month?” John asked. 

“This one is for you and me. International Expect Success Month and we do expect success. So, this one called out our names to me.”

“We do expect success, so this is a good one for us to keep for the month. We can celebrate it yearly. Hell, we can celebrate it daily.”

“Now, that’s more like it. And the last one we’re going to celebrate is National Time Management Month. I think Harold needs to manage our time a little better. I don’t know about you, but I’m getting tired of waking up in my car,” Shaw said. 

“Good to know that someone else does this. I thought I was the only one. And like you, I’m getting sick to death of doing it.”

“I can’t believe you ate your pancakes,” Shaw said, sounding like she was in awe. 

“Hey when someone pays for your breakfast, it’s only polite to eat every bite,” Reese replied. 

“I never mentioned I was buying breakfast.”

“Then why would you order my breakfast. I never would have ordered pancakes. So, it’s up to you to pay for it.”

“Reese, you’re terrible. Fine, I’ll pay, but you’re paying the next time. That’s only right?” 

“Good, then I’ll order your breakfast for you, just like you did mine.”

“Okay, point made. I never should have ordered for you. I got all wrapped up in the monthly holiday and it went to my head. I’m sorry, Reese.”

“I was just kidding, Shaw. We better finish up and get a cup of coffee for Harold on the way back,” Reese said. 

“I put in an order of pancakes to go for him. He’s got coffee at the office. Let me go and pay for breakfast and collect his to-go box.”

As they each walked back to their cars, Shaw said, “Thanks for having breakfast with me.”

“Thank you for buying it for me.”

“See you soon,” Shaw said as she got into her car. 

Reese smiled all the way to his car and got in and started it. It was nice having these two people in his life. He would never admit that to them, but he was glad.


End file.
